Reqest series1
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: A MissFlashFortune request. Kid and his long term enemy get into a situation that might bring them together. KidxOC. T for a few curse words. One shot.


Alright, this is the first request I've gotten in my little request series thing. (I'm still taking Soul Eater request.)

For MissFlashFourtune.

* * *

><p>-Shibusen-<p>

Gems, a weapon, was sitting down waiting for class to start with her Meister, Kae. Maka and Soul were sitting in front of them. Once again Stein was late.

"Ugh! the professor is _always_ late," Soul said in clear aggravation, "I just want to get this class over with and go home." Kae ,aggravated as well, hit Soul upside the head.

"Ow! Why did you hit me?" he asked now annoyed. Kae gave him a look that said 'isn't it obvious'.

"Because I don't want to here you complain," She said fist raised at Soul. Before Soul could reply an unwanted voice was heard.

"I AM A GOD! YAHOO!" Black Star yelled as he entered the class room with Tsubaki trailing behind. Maka put her head on her desk, annoyed, and Gems shook her head 'no'.

"You're late Black Star!" Soul said loudly. Black Star laughed obnoxiously.

"I DON'T SEE THE PROF HERE YET!" Gems sighed. She looked at the clock. It was fifteen minutes after the time that class was suppose to start. Gems looked at the door with high hopes. _Yes! it looks like HE won't be coming to school today _she thought. By this time Soul and Kae had got into a small argument with the hyperactive assassin.

"Black Star, stop being so careless," Soul told him.

"Yea, you remember what Stein said would happen if you were late again," Kae agreed. Black Star didn't care.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled back.

"Black Star do-"

"BLACK STAR WILL SURPASS GOD! BLACK STAR WILL SURPASS GOD! BLACK STAR WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black Star yelled tuning his friends out.

"listen! Sto-" Kae tried to talked to him ,but was cut off.

"BLACK STAR WILL SURPASS GOD! BLACK STAR WILL SURPASS GOD! BLACK STAR WILL SURPASS GOD! BLACK STAR WILL SURPASS GOD!"

"Ugh! are you do-"

"BLACK STAR WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black Star yelled then smiled, because he won.

"Damn Black Star, I can here you all the way down the hall," Someone said. Gems felt her heart stop. She recognized the voice. It was Death the Kid. She groaned when she saw him. She and Kid had never been what you would call...friends. Actually to be more specific they pretty much hated each other. It had been like this since they had first met.

FLASHBACK

Gems was five years old. She had just moved to Death City. While her family was getting everything together she decided to go and explore the cool looking city, which she now would call home. She walked through the streets curiously, then she saw something interesting that caught her eye. It was a boy, but not just any boy. He had black hair, and the interesting thing was that he had three white stripes almost halfway around his head. She walked up to him amazed. He was currently sitting down on his porch with a cat in his hands.

"Hi!" Gems greeted. The boy just ignored her. "my name is Gems. What's yours?" He continued to ignored her as if she didn't even exist. She stared at him wondering if something was wrong with him. "Hello? Can you here me? Why are you ignoring me?" She asked impatiently. The boy in front of her sighed.

"You are very asymmetrical and loud. You shouldn't be talking to me you piece of trash," he replied not even looking at her. (Mean little Kids huh?) Gems was now aggravated.

"You're one to talk. Look in the mirror you have three white stripes in your hair that aren't even connected," She replied and smiled triumphantly. The boy's hands immediately went to his head. A look of panic was on his face.

"Oh NO! I'm asymmetrical garbage!" he yelled then ran in his house. Gems just stood there wondering what had just happened.

FLASHBACK END

Kid walked into the classroom with Liz and Patti trailing behind him. Black Star smiled at him.

"The louder the better," he said for once not screaming.

"You're late too," Maka said.

"I had to make sure everything in my house is perfectly symmetrical before I leave," Kid replied. Gems scoffed.

"Of coarse," she muttered. Kid glared at her then smirked.

"Well now, it looks like someone is symmetrical for a change today. Good job Gems it looks like you're not the most hideous thing that walked the Earth today," Kid said, "however I'd still let Excalibur be my weapon then hang out with you." Gems looked at him in clear annoyance then she looked at what she was wearing. She hadn't noticed that she had chose a symmetrical outfit and hairstyle today. Normally she wouldn't care, but like hell she'd please him. Smirking, she pulled one of her thigh high socks down to her knee. Then she took the belt on her shorts and tilted it. After that she took off the bracelet on her right hand so that there was only one on her left. She smiled cockily at Kid who gave her a look of aggravation. Then to put salt on the wound she said the words that would send Kid rolling on the ground.

"White Stripes."

"Alright settle down." Stein said as he entered the room ignoring Kid who in the dog like position that he got in whenever he ranted over asymmetry and who was banging his fist on the ground "Today we'll be learning about different types of Souls."

* * *

><p>-Hallway-<p>

Liz and Patti were talking to Kae in the hallway.

"Our partners sure do have it in for each other," Liz said crossing her arms.

"I know right. It gets so annoying when we all hang out and go partying," Kae said. Patti nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why they hate each other," Patti said. Liz shrugged.

"Gems told me that they disliked each other ever since they first met," Kae explained.

"Well next Saturday we're all going to the club, and the last time we tried this it was ruined because of them. A hot guy asked me to dance, but changed his mind because he said I'm probably just as crazy as my friends," Liz explained.

"Yea and Gems drugged Kid's drink, but it didn't work because he's a Shinigami, then Maka tried some of Kid's drink and it worked on her. She almost went home with a guy that was going to rape her," Kae said.

"We have to get them to settle their differences," Liz said. They all stood there in silence with thinking. Then a mischievous grin came to Kae's face.

"I have an idea," she said.

* * *

><p>-Kae's and Gems's house-<p>

Kae was in the living room standing next to the coat closet. Gems walked in from her room. Kae smirked.

"Hey Gems, come here for a second," She said. Gems looked at her curiously, but did as she was told.

"Wha-" before she could finish her sentence she was thrown in the closet, and the door was locked. "Kae! Kae! This isn't funny let me out. You know I hate the dark, and the light bulb is out!" she yelled. Kae giggled. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:45. That meant she had fifteen minutes to get the living room as symmetrical as possible. She moved some stuff around glancing at the clock every now and then. When the clock struck eight exactly a knock was heard. Kae happily walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello," Kid greeted, "Gems isn't here is she?" Kae shook her head then the Shinigami sighed in relief. "Wow, your house is more symmetrical than I imagined it to be," Kid said as he entered.

"Thanks for coming to tutor me," Kae said.

"It's no problem." Kae smiled then motioned for him to follow her. She stopped right by the closet.

"Hey does that picture look asymmetrical to you?" she asked. Kid immediately turned to said picture leaving his guard down. Kae quickly opened the closet shoving him in there then she closed the door and locked it.

"Your not coming out of there until you learn to settle your differences!" she yelled then walked to her room _This should be_ _interesting _she thought ignoring the yells from inside.

* * *

><p>-In the closet-<p>

"Your not coming out of there until you learn to settle your differences!" they heard Kae yell.

"This isn't a joke Kae! Don't leave me in here with HIM!" Gems yelled. Kid sighed.

"Out of everyone to get stuck in a closet with it had to be _you_," Kid said with clear annoyance in his voice. Gems glared at him or she thought it was him it was so dark she could barely tell.

"Shut the fuck up, you're the last person I want to here from right now," she said. Kid scoffed.

"Oh believe me I know how you feel," he said. Gems sighed. She hated the position she was in right now. How could Kae do this to her? She and Kid sat there for a long time in silence. Then she realized that the only way she could get out was if she actually tried to get out of Kid's enemy zone. That might be hard. She had to admit she didn't fully hate the OCD teen, but he doesn't like her and she's not going to like someone that doesn't like her. Then she wondered 'why didn't Kid like her?'

"Kid?" Gems asked lowly "why do you hate me?" Kid turned to her ,surprised at the question.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned. Gems moved closer to him.

"Well...you've disliked me for as long as we've known each other, and I just want to know...why?" Kid sighed now taking her seriously.

"It's not that I don't like you it's just that...you're asymmetrical, sometimes aggravating,and it drives me crazy that despite all of that I find you...amazing,"Kid whispered the last part, but because of how close they now where Gems still heard him. She stepped back.

"Y-y-you think I'm a-amazing?" She asked in a surprised tone. Kid nodded.

"Yes, to be hon-" Kid was interrupted when Liz opened the door.

"Hey! you were suppose to wait until they're friends," Kae said in the background. Patti giggled.

"Are you still out to kill each other?" Liz asked. Kid shook his head.

"No," Gems said. Liz sighed in relief.

"Yay! My plan worked!" Kae happily yelled Gems glared at her. Liz, Kid, and Patti left. It was 11:00. Gems took a shower then went in her room. She laid down in her bed wondering what Kid was going to say.

* * *

><p>-Shibusen-Hallway-<p>

Never in her life did Gems think something like this would ever happen. She was beyond surprised, but she wasn't complaining. To tell the truth she really liked the situation. She was pushed up against a hallway in Shibusen, and Death The Kid was kissing her, and she of coarse was kissing back. She felt his tongue brush up against her bottom lip. She slightly opened her mouth to let his tongue explore it. He pushed her up against the wall more to allow her legs to wrap around his waist. Gems ,still surprised, wrapped her arms around his neck. She had been alone walking down the hallway .Kid appeared ,randomly pushed her up against the wall, and pressed his lips to hers. Now they were making out.

Kae rounded the corner. Seeing the scene she slowly back away with a confused look on her face.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

Please Review.


End file.
